Bella Vengeance
by Erica St. Evergreen
Summary: Edward died during the vampire war against Victoria and her newborn vampires and Bella was the only one who saw. Now that Bella has awaken from a month long coma, she wants nothing more than revenge. Set during Eclipse, Bella's POV
1. Suffering

**Suffering**

Edward had died right in front of my eyes.

_My _Edward is dead, and _she_ killed him. Victoria killed him.

Victoria looked at me curiously, studying the emotion on my face. There was no emotion to feel, I had just lost everything that had meaning in my life. I had lost the reason for the blood running threw my veins, the reason for this very heart to beat. I fell to my knees and waited for her to kill me. That is what she wanted right? To avenge James death, well here I am, an eye for an eye. Or in her case, a head for a head.

I closed my eyes but all I could see was Victoria digging her long, sharp nails into Edwards beautiful green eyes, blinding him, making it easy too. . .

I shot my eyes open and saw that Victoria was standing right in front of me, looking down at me. Behind her a fire burned with purple smoke rising from it. She had a crooked smile on her face, I knew she was happy to finally avenge James' death. But then I knew why she was really smiling when I pulled my eyes away from hers and saw what she had in her hand.

It was Edwards head.

His beautiful face contorted in pain, blood still oozed from his eye sockets and dripped from the bottom of his neck. Of all the limbs she had to show me, it had to be to one part that I cherished most. I could almost see that crooked smile of his forming. I swallowed the rising bile, I didn't want to give her any satisfaction. "Kill me," I said, hoarsely, my voice was dry from all the screaming I did as she tore Edward piece by piece, making sure he never moved again. "That's what you want, isn't it? Just kill me."

Victoria laughed. "Don't you want to kiss your lover goodbye first?" She brought Edwards head eye-level to her. "Shame, he was a very handsome boy." She playfully smacked his cheek and tossed his head into the fire that burned on behind her, the fire rose and danced someone as the new addition was added.

I knew I should have got up and ran, but I couldn't move, I sank lower into the ground, I sobbed, I begged Victoria to kill me. But Victoria just laughed and laughed, her cackle sending chills down my spine.

"I'm not going to kill you, Bella. I'm going to let you live. Would you like to know why?"

I barely shook my head, I was far gone from here and the words she spoke were almost like a foreign language to me. I knew my clothes were soaked from the snow they were absorbing, my body shivered but yet, I found comfort in laying in the snow. The temperature of it reminding me of the nights I spent in Edwards arms.

Victoria yanked me off the ground and met with me face to face. She held me in mid-air so that I was parallel to her. "I want you the suffer being alone like I did when your _precious_ lover killed James," she growled. "I want you to feel what its like to lose someone so close to you, I want you to feel the pain I went through. I want you to fucking suffer. While you suffer I want you to know that I'll be back for you, Bella. I want his death to constantly replay in your mind, I want you to suffer for as long as I did when James died." She pressed her face into my neckand inhaled. "And when I finally come back to kill you, I'll be sure to have a taste of your blood before you go." She threw me across the clearing, I smashed into a tree, hitting my head hard and slipping into unconciousness.

My last thought was of Edward, and the first time I laid eyes on him.


	2. Awakening

**Awakening**

"Her eyelids twitch, she's coming around," a male's voice claimed. "Bella, honey, do you hear me?" I felt my body being jerked back and forth.

"Jacob, take it easy, she could still be in a comatose state. By you shaking her she could be severely damaged," said another male voice.

"It's been _months_, she has to be coming around now. I can't take _seeing_ her like this anymore."

"Oh shut up, mutt," said an annoyed females voice. "Like you're the only one who feels that way."

"Whatever, blondie. All I know is that her eyelids twitched so she should be waking up any minute now."

My Jacob? Carlisle? _Rosalie_?

"Oh, thank God," said another female. "She's about to wake up now. I just saw it." Alice.

I groaned and shooked my head a little, it weighed a ton. "Where. . . am I?" I asked, my throat felt dry, my body felt weak.

"Bella, you're at our house. The Cullen residence. Do you know who we are?" asked Esme, who had just came in the room.

"Yes. You're my family, you guys are vampires," I answered.

"Okay, good. You don't have amnesia and you're heart rate seems fine," said Carlisle. "Tell me, are you feeling weak, dizzy, lightheaded?"

I groaned. "All of the above."

"This may be hard to believe, but you've been in a coma for a month, Bella. You had major damage to the skull and brain, we. . . we had to shave you head to operate. . ."

"What?!" I shrieked. My hair was gone? I was bald. . . I started to cry. I know it seemed shallow, but every girl gets attached to their hair, no matter how long it is.

Rosalie scoffed. "Stop crying. It's not that bad. Here," she handed me a mirror. "Luckily your hair grows fast."

I took the mirror from Rosalie and looked at my reflection. I flinched, barely recognizing the girl that stared back at me. I looked more pale than usual, and their were dark circles under my eyes. For a second I thought maybe they changed me, I placed my hand against my chest and felt my heart beat. Jacob snorted. I gave him my worst look and he laughed. Atleast he hasn't changed.

My hair was short and spiky. It barely touched my ears. It was still its same shade of dark brown, but it seemed more thin than before. I ran my fingers threw it and frowned.

"you are lucky to have survive such a blow to the head, Bella," said Carlisle. "Most people die from such severe head trauma."

"Don't worry, Bella," piped Alice. "It'll be fix. I have the most amazing hair care products from Milan." she beamed. I couldn't help but to return the smile. Alice just always had that effect on me. I'm pretty sure Jasper manipulating my feelings had a bit to do with it also.

I put the mirror down and looked at the beings that surround me in the room. Everyone I loved was here. . . everyone except _him._ It became hard to breathe as reality came crashing down hard. Edward was dead and it was _my fault_.

Esme was at my side in less than a second. Her cold embrace comfort me as I silently broke down. Everyone left one by one, only Carlisle and Esme stayed with me as I cried into my hands. Everything all of a sudden became overwhelming. Edward being gone, my hair, Rosalie scolding me for being so vein. Even Esme rubbing my back struck emotion in me. Where was Charlie and Rene? It felt wrong to have Carlisle and Esme be here for me when my real parents probably didn't even know what happened.

"Take your time Bella," said Carlisle. "When you are ready, Esme and I will explain everything that's happened in the past month."


	3. Lurk

**Lurk**

It took me quite sometime to calm down.

I just let all my emotions go. Grief, remorse, sadness, happiest, regret, longing, all these emotion went through me like a current. It's always good to cry it out, you always feel better afterwards. I thought the more I cried, the more easier it would be to get over Edwards death. Then I remembered that it was my fault and I cried even harder. If I wouldn't have opened my big mouth about the wedding, Jacob wouldn't have gone off to try and get himself killed and I wouldn't have had to chase after him. Then Victoria wouldn't have came and. . .

Oh God, it was all my fault.

"Bella, sweetie, it's not you're fault," cooed Esme. I had said that outloud? "Edward would never blame you for this and he definately wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"Esme's right, Bella. I know this is a poor choice in words but it would kill Edward to see you like this," said Carlisle.

I sniffled and hiccuped until I calmed myself down. I was thankful for Esme and Carlisle's patience. Once I started to calm down, taking deep, even breaths to relax myself. "Alot has happened while you were in your coma," said Esme.

"We held Edwards funeral a week later in our backyard, Tanya and her coven came down to pay their respects, as well as a few members from the pack," said Carlisle.

"Did. . . Did Charlie come?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Charlie did not leave your side for two weeks straight. Esme had to force him to eat a couple of times. Before the funeral, we told him that you and Edward went hiking and got mauled by a bear. He did send his condolences though."

"What did. . . you do with the ashes?" I asked, weakly, imagining the purple smoke rising from his burning body.

"We put them in a vase that belonged to Edwards mother, they're currently on a shelf in his room," explained Esme. Then she added, "where you will be staying from now. . .on, if that's okay with you."

I became so confused. "But what about Charlie?"

"Bella, we have a plan to tell Charlie _the truth_, including what we really are. Especially now that he knows that Jacob is a shapeshifter," said Carlisle. "After your eighteenth birthday, we would like you stay with us."

"I'm not understanding this at all," I told them, running my fingers threw my hair. Bad mistake, it reminded me how short my hair is.

That's when Alice came in, she sat on the other side of me and held my hand. "Bella, you're going to become one of us."

My heart stopped. I was going to become. . . a vampire?

"What are you thinking?" asked Alice. Which instantly reminded me of Edward, and how he use to always ask me what I was thinking because he could never hear my thoughts. Esme tightened her grip on my hand.

"But its pointless now, isn't it?" I asked, "Edward's dead. . . He was the only reason why I would have became one of you."

Just then I heard something smash in the other room, followed by a frustrated scream. I couldn't really here what was being said from the screamer, or who the screamer even was, but I could tell my the looks on Alice, Esme, and Carlisle face that whatever was being said was about me.

"I think what Rosalie is trying to say is that Edward was not your whole life," stated Esme. "There is life after him, as you found out before with Jacob. Rosalie finds it highly offensive of you thinking that becoming one of us is pointless, after everything we, as a family, have done for you." Esme had spoke in that scolding mother tone that makes you shrink down a few sizes. I immediately felt bad for my poor choice of words.

"Of course, the choice of whether you want to become one of us is up to you," said Carlisle. "But do know that we would love to have you as part of the family."

I smiled slightly and nodded. Being apart of the Cullens would mean so much to me, but without Edward . . . I just don't see them being the Cullens. I had a lot to think about.

"Before we let you go, Bella, there's one more thing we need to discuss," said Carlisle.

He didn't even have to say what it was for me to know what he wanted to discuss.

_Victoria_.

Esme and Carlisle left the room, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Jasper," was the first thing that Alice had said. In less than a minute, Jasper was at her side, arm around her. The embrace made me uneasy, knowing that I would never feel that kind of comfort again.

Soon enough, Jasper had taken away the uneasyness and replaced it with confidence. Which made me ask, "What's going on with Victoria?"

"She's definately lurking around Forks and La Push, but she hasn't planned an attack. Or atleast, she's not letting me _see_ her planned attack," said Alice. "And if she comes _close_ to _planning_ and attack, she _changes her mind_! It's infuriating!"

"But Charlie, has she--?"

"No," said Alice. "We thought she might go after him, but she's never even stepped foot in your house. Either she knew you weren't going to be there or--"

"She's trying to set me up," I completed for her. Victoria wants me to think that it'll be safe for me to go home, no wonder Carlisle and Esme offered me a place to stay.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jasper. "You don't need to worry about Charlie, he's staying up in La Push. He's well protected and guarded there, the werewolves are constantly doing patrols around their territory making sure there's no surprise attacks." Jasper seemed very excited at this game of cat and mouse. His golden eyes were lit up in excitement as he and Alice updated me on Victoria and her movements.

"So, what's next?" I asked. "What's the plan?

"We go about things as if Victoria isn't waiting for a chance to attack you," answered Alice. "We give her a sense of false security, make her think you're unprotected and once she attacks--"

"We get her," finished Jasper.

I shook my head. "It won't be anytime soon," I whispered. "She wants me to suffer."

"What? What do you mean, Bella?" asked Alice.

"It's why she let me live, she wants me to feel what she felt when James was killed. She wants me to suffer." I started to cry again.

Alice threw her arms around me and Jasper overwhelmed me with a sense of calmness. "Don't worry, Bella, we _will_ avenge Edward's death. You won't have to suffer for long. We'll find a way to kill Victoria."


End file.
